Technical Field
Actuators.
Description of the Related Art
Power conversion can have many forms and uses. For example, torque transmission is required for many devices including but not limited to robotics and electric motor drives. Also, gear reducers are commonly used to convert the high speed rotation of an electric motor into a higher torque but lower speed rotary motion output. A new device is disclosed to provide power conversion.